


cherry stems and tongue ties

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/M, Finally, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, basically diner setting w/ karin and suigestu, i really need to step my cookies up with these additional tags, nothing else tbh, this is not song related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As surprising as it sounds, Karin and Suigetsu despise each other down to the last nerve in their bodies. Even though their hatred burns brighter than the sun itself, Karin runs to Suigetsu when she is faced with an unconventional problem from her former lover.





	cherry stems and tongue ties

cherry stems and tongue ties.

su.

The correlation of an awkward moment to an elephant felt correspondent towards this very moment as Suigetsu cleaned off the countertops before allowing his balled fist to hold his head. He snorted towards the one sided relationship of the fiery red headed woman and raven haired male with a stale expression towards the woman sitting in front of him. Suigetsu held his breath for a mere moment before feeling a nudge to his side from one of his co-workers, Naruto.

“Looking at Sasuke, huh? He’s been coming around this place with my cousin for a while now, you know.”

“Actually,” Suigetsu turned his attention towards the blonde haired kid who consistently wiped the inside of a cup dry while his muscles flexed with no work,” I didn’t know that was your cousin.”

“Somewhere down the Uzumaki line, she’s related to me. That’s only on my mom’s side. That’s where the red hair comes from. Intense red heads,” He giggled lightly before sending a toothy smile with his eyes closed,” Its not like you have a crush on her or anything, right?”

“For god sakes, no. She’s weird,” Suigetsu felt as if the statement was intended to disgust him as he seen the red headed woman poorly execute the seduction of tying a knot with a cherry stem in front of the raven haired male,” And she’s practically obsessed with sasuke. He has no interest in her. It pains me to see her put so much effort into absolutely nothing.”

“Sounds like you have a thing for her.”

“Its more like I wouldn’t want a girl to put herself through such a horrible relationship to hear her whine about it for the next two days. You know she lives in the same building as me. The only thing Sasuke cares about is what time he can come over to plummet her asscheeks into oblivion.”

“Nice choice of words,” his pink short haired friend, Sakura, appear with her hands held on her waist and a gracious smile on her face. She turned towards where the attention was being thrown. Sakura sighed helplessly before turning back to Naruto,” Can we not look at elephant in the room? Its more disturbing to see than watching Lee sprint naked in the middle of the night screaming about youth. Trust me, that’s not a pretty sight.”

“How can we not? She’s practically trying to throw every single move she can muster up as he sits there staring at her like she’s some kind of broken statue. Its nauseating.”

“Well, staring at her as if she’s some kind of free porno isn’t going to make the situation better. We’ve got jobs to do, and Yamato gets on my ass when you guys aren’t doing your job,” Naruto  indicated before pointing the now dried cup toward Sakura. She held her hands up before herself while walking away from the duo.

Suigetsu shook his head, scratching at the scaring underneath the purple sleeveless shirt that he received from one night stand. His lips turned up in disgust before reaching into his apron to take his order down for a customer in front of him. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the red head, Karin, finished her showcasing of sporadic things she could do with her tongue and lips towards sasuke as he retrieved a bill from Naruto. The endless smirk forming against his lips towards Naruto brought a huff towards Karin’s lips as she stood from the booth to walk towards the counter.

Karin slammed her hands down on the counter, buttoning up her jacket from the bottom before giving a disdainful eye towards Suigetsu. Once he placed the order on the counter towards the kitchen, he strolled over towards the hot headed woman with her hands firmly placed on the counter. The pressing of her hands made the limb match the color of her hair as she turned her lip with irritation.

“Listen, you’re not going to sit and talk about me and Sasuke. we’re good friends.”

“Not so good when your so called partner in crime is flirting with my manager,” Suigetsu pointed towards the men as Naruto shoved his hands behind his head before tilting his head in an affectionate manner.

“So fucking what? You have no right to talk about me and Sasuke. I don’t sit around and talk about you and Sakura, huh?”

“No need to talk, Karin. Suigetsu and I are strictly business,” Sakura slipped pass suigetsu before patting his shoulder in a defensive manner.

“Exactly, so why don’t you tell Sasuke to gather up his baggage and hit the road?We’ve caught enough for the show for today, and you weren’t getting paid for something like that.”

“What show are you talking about?” Karin snarled angrily before placing her body into a stool connected to the counter before deepening her gaze with his intensive stare behind her red hair.

“The whole tying the cherry stem with your tongue. It took you five minutes to measly tie a knot with your sorry excuse of a tongue, red.”

“Well since you’re such a expert, how about you show me how it’s done, Suigetsu?” Karin challenged with her arms crossed underneath her breast as Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders, stealing a cherry from the milkshake Sakura placed on the counter for a customer.

He ripped the stem from the cherry, tossing the brightening maraschino cherry into his mouth before gnawing at the artificial taste. He swallowed the fruit before placing the stem on his tongue, tying the knot expertly and pulling the stem from his mouth only seconds later. Karin’s eyes grew wide. Sakura chuckled behind Suigetsu as he placed the stem on the counter.

“S-s-so what! You can tie a cherry stem into a knot. That means nothing,” Karin argued.

“Well, it seemed like something to you when you effortlessly failed at it. give a rest, Karin. I’ve got a job to return to,” Suigetsu boasted before picking up the milkshake and downing half of it. R placed the cup back on to the counter before fetching the previous customer his food from the kitchen window. He sent a wink towards her direction as she scoffed at the weak flirtatious behavior.

Karin stared at the male’s whiten strands that stopped just above his shoulder blades, the skin showcasing parallel lines of red markings and teeth marks dug into his shoulders. She could only imagine what kind of human dug their teeth into his body. Knowing Suigetsu, it could’ve been anyone. From his broad shoulders following down, his slimed waist was hugged by a black apron that shaped him in a weird way as her eyes crossed lightly before exhaling. Karin turned around the stool to see the two male now being scolded by the owner for unknowingly actions. He could be right, Karin stated towards herself before removing the last few buttons of jacket and reformed back to her original attire.

“I’m leaving, Sasuke,” Karin called out towards the raven haired male as he turned his head, almost with a cold hearted expression.

“Without me?”

“well, there’s some things that've to be done by myself,” Karin insured Sasuke with a half smile before waving stiffly towards him and the blonde male who’d she recently consider as a relative. Karin pushed opened the door before shoving her hands into the pockets of jacket and strolling through the parking lot of the opened diner.

With her mind tangled with sinful thoughts of the male with the white hair and amethyst irises, she felt sick to her stomach even thinking his name. The three syllables made the taste in her mouth like steel. The walk towards her apartment felt prolonged with her stomach still churning at the thoughts of him. She damned near hated the male down to every little nerve in her body, yet this performance he placed on her made her body think otherwise.

Once she stepped into her apartment, she slid the sandals from her feet and unbuttoned the rest of the button of her jacket. She tugged at the short sleeved shirt that hugged her arms tightly before raising her brows once her telephone rung against the wall. She placed her body against the doorframe near the phone before removing the phone from the hook.

“Hey, uzumaki.”

“Didn’t i just see you, pinky?” Karin added before removing her glasses to rub at the irritation building in her eyes.

“Well, I thought I’d call to make sure you made it home safely. As much as you can’t stand me, you’re still considered a friend to me.”

“What was the actual point of calling me, Sakura? to rub the fact that you have Sasuke all in my face. well, hip-“

“Sasuke was caught making out with naruto right in front of Yamato. If it makes you feel any better, Naruto Sasuke.”

“Yeah, him being gay surely thrills my soul. thank you, Sakura,” Karin rolled her eyes before walking over to her refrigerator to grab a bottle of water,” You know he’s bad to read at times.”

“But you know who’s not bad to read? Suigetsu.”

“I hate him down to every fiber in my body.”

“Listen, Suigetsu isn’t as bad as he seems. I got used to him calling a pink haired bitch for however long we’ve known each other. He did it at first because that’s what you used to call me. yet, here I am reassuring you because you still haven’t gotten over Sasuke.”

“Sakura, I never called you to reassure me of anything. He’s bratty, and Suigetsu is known for having his one night stands.”

“or endless nights of masturbation. you never know, Karin,” Sakura claimed with a high pitched voice before muttering other objectives beneath her voice.

“All I have to say is that I’m not going to fall for a white headed, egotistical guy like Suigetsu. I’d rather die trying to fall in love with Sasuke before I give him any try. Thank you, but my standards stand high.”

Sakura hummed in understanding, listening to the red head ramble about the indescribable hate towards the male friend before coming to conclusion that’ll she would never be able to place her finger on the answer. Sakura soon spoke farewells towards Karin, but Karin had other intentions as she placed the phone on the hook before Sakura could finish speaking. Karin shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts before removing them to push her hair back from her view.

“why hate Sasuke when you can love him? He’s got everything you’ve ever wanted and more. The liking guys part can easily pass. It’s the personality that matters.”

***

Another day inside of the dinner, yet the day finally pulled the shade on the sunrays. Suigetsu collected dirty plates, cups, and utensils from empty tables while he could hear the whistling of a tune from Sakura. He continued to pile the dishes on the tray before taking them towards the back where he seen Naruto, elbow deep into soapy water and sweat forming at his brows.

“Yamato's making you work on dish duty,” Suigetsu jokingly added before shoving his hands into the loosely cuffed jeans.

“For an entire week. I swear it was only a small kiss, you know.”

“You were kissing Sasuke Uchiha. it’s a pretty big deal,” Suigetsu interjected before placing the tray near a pile of dirty dishes. Naruto sighed loudly before wiping the sweat from his brow, “Wouldn’t have been that bad if you were kissing someone like Lee or what’s his name? uh, Kiba?”

“Kiba’s a different story, and Lee has this thing with him about pda. It’s a personal thing,” Naruto implied before turning his attention towards Suigetsu,” Enough about me. i seen you pull the cherry tying thing on Karin. She looked like she lost her shits.”

“That’s because I showed her how to properly tie a knot with my tongue.”

“It could’ve been more than that. I mean, if you’re able to tie a knot with a cherry stem with that record breaking time than you know she’ll want something else,” Naruto wiggles his brows while a cheeky chuckle escaped his lips before removing his hands from the dish water,”Listen, you know Karin a lot more than I do. Everyonr knows that she has the biggest crush on Sasuke. it’s a lot wilder than what Sakura and Ino used to have on him. Maybe she might take a liking into you because of the whole tongue thing, you know.”

“No, Naruto. I actually don’t know,” Suigetsu implied with an exhale before crossing his arms over his chest,” What would Karin want from me, anyways? It’s not like I can give her the same pleasuring sasuke gives her almost every fucking night. They’re  the main reason why my sleeping schedule has been tampered with.”

“You surely could do a lot more than Sasuke, and actually make her enjoy it. Sasuke only has sex with her just for his sake. It’s not like he actually wants to be buried inside her. Why don’t you give it a shot? try flirting with her?”

“I’d rather cut my hair and go work with Shikamaru than to flirt with that demon you considerably call a relative,” Suigetsu concluded before exiting the premises, the door swinging behind and delivering a wisp of air towards his exposed shoulders.

Once he arrived back to the main area of the dinner, a certain red headed woman sat with her fingers twiddling a straw in a strawberry swirl milkshake. It must’ve been from sakura, one of her signature drinks for her best companions. The red head sat with almost a solemn expression painted on her face like second skin as Suigetsu coughed lightly to catch her attention. Karin removed her bore crimson eyes from the cup towards the male with the platinum hair. Suigetsu stood with his hand pressed against the counter and a smug expression dancing across his lips. Katin could only scoff at the arrogance leaking from his body.

“What’s a girl like you doing here without her prince? Did he leave before the ball began?”

“Ha, nice way to make me laugh,” Karin answered dryly before returning back to the stirring of her drink,”Sakura told me that I could wait here until she ended her shift, so I could go back to her place. I would go back to my own, but Sasuke’s has been trying to get in contact with me all day. I’m not in a fucking kind of mood,” Karin states before pondering over her words, thinking of why she explained herself to this asshole she even considers as an acquaintance.

“Wow, Karin’s not in the mood to fuck. What a surprise. I must say, it’s funnier to you see you upset than to see you trying your best to tie a cherry stem with your tongue.”

“Say,” Karin’s voice echoed lightly as she lowered her head to hide the upcoming ambrosia color arising on her cheek bones,”You wouldn’t mind showing me how you did that. Just in case i wanna’ beat your record time.”

“Kinky little red head,” Suigetsu cooed before strolling over to stand directly eye to eye with the woman,” You want me to tell you my secret?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to tell me. I just want you to do it again because it wasn’t fair the first time,” Karin argued before puffing her cheeks out. Suigetsu sent a raised brow towards her childish act than shrugging his shoulders.

Suigetsu took the cherry from the napkin next to Karin’s glass, tearing the steam from the fruit, eating the fruit while while holding the stem in front of himself. Once he swallowed the fruit, the flirtatious wink that was shot towards Karin’s direction made her legs crossed and tighten due to the immense amount of desire building in between her legs. Suigetsu tied the cherry stem slowly, observing the eye contact directed towards his lips from the woman sitting in front of him. Once he finished tying the knot, he pulled the knot from his lips almost dreamily before placing the stem back onto the napkin.

“Does that really turn you on?” Suigetsu placed the question on Karin as her face contorted into disgust and pure embarrassment.

“N-N-N-No, you idiot. It doesn’t turn me on. Anything that has to deal with you makes me want to projectile Suigetsu. you’re disgusting,” Karin exclaimed before taking the straw from her milkshake and wrapping her lips around hesitantly.

Suigetsu furrowed his brows beneath his bangs, watching the woman down at least half of her drink within seconds,” Anyways-“

His sentence halted as Suigetsu watched Karin take her thumb and graze her lower lip for residue milkshake before sucking on her thumb lightly. Her eye contact still gazing down at her milkshake as Suigetsu pulled his lips between his teeth while crossing his feet at his ankles. Karin lifted her head to catch the intensive stare that was being placed on her rosy lips as her eyes widen instantly.

“Does this really turn you on?” Karin mocked before smirking devilishly once Suigetsu’s expression scrunched with taken disgust that resembled hers.

“No, red head. Why would that simple move turn me on? you’ve really lost your damn mind if you think I was turned on by that mediocre move,” Suigetsu lies through his teeth before removing himself from the counter to look at her with a lowered side eye. “We’re closing up in ten, so go wait outside for Sakura  or something.”

“Or I can wait for you,” The newly sparked confidence to toy with Suigetsu’s feelings fueled Karin’s powers as she leaned against the counter hands balled underneath her chin.

“Wait for me for what?”

“So we can go back your place?”

“Now why would you do that? I thought you weren’t in a fucking kind of mood,” Suigetsu reiterated before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I guess something happened and now i feel like i am. What’s it to you? Its not like you’re trying to have sex with me in the first place. You just called me weird, so that’s an obvious shut down.”

“Listen, Karin,” Suigetsu pointed his fingers towards her while holding a scolded expression. Karin heighten her hearing, straight her posture and arching her lower back just to seem interested with the platinum haired male,”You’ve  got better things to do than harass me all damn night. Okay?”

“Harass? who said I would be harassing you? I heard you talking to Naruto about the cherry tying situation previous to this one and,” Karin paused her statement to glance upon the eager expression now planted on Suigetsu's face,”Well, it’s not that important anymore.”

Karin concluded before gazing over to the one of the back room doors before waving towards Sakura. A friendly gesture he’s never seen Karin delivered towards sakura which made his lip turn up in annoyance. Sakura brushes her hands on her apron before pulling the string from behind her back. Sakura glanced down at the cherry stem tied near the side of Karin’s milkshake and milk residue smeared on her napkin. Her eyes flickered from Suigetsu to Karin multiple times before tsking at the duo.

“Ready to go, Karin? I know you wanted to hang out tonight, but Ino wants to go see a film and I promise-“

“Sakura, c’mon,” Karingroaned before tossing her hand into the palms of her hands,”I brought alcohol and everything. You’re really going to-“

“You can come back to my place,” Suigetsu offered with a cheshire smirk, emulating the confidence that was thriving from Karin on to her. Karin’s eyes widen as if they were shiny blood diamonds before shaking her head vigorously,” I mean, you said you-“

“No,” Karin held her hands in front of her face in defense,”No, no, no, and a thousands times more. I was just joking, Suigetsu. I wouldn’t dare go back to your shithole excuse of an apartment. Have you lost your shits?”

“Well then, you can come back to mine then if you really need a place to stay at for the night,” Naruto appeared with a towel wrapped around his hands, drying them from his previous washing duties.

“Okay, listen,” Karin shushed the trio now discussing who’s apartment she’d go to for the night,”I only wanted to go to Sakura’s because Sasuke keeps calling me.”

“Oh,” Naruto muffled before raising his head from the lowered gaze towards Karin,” I’ll talk to him if you want me to. Get him outta’ your hair, you know.”

“Precisely, and you can go back to Suigetsu's for the night because you surely don’t want to come to mine if Ino’s going to be there,” Sakura  added before sending a friendly wink towards the red head.

Karin weighed her options like an unbalanced scale desperately weighing the options inevitably. She wouldn’t want to go to Naruto’s because she knew that’ll Sasuke would meet her there and plant forbidden words into her brain. She also didn’t want to listen to the thumping and cries of horrid pleasure from the two woman. Her only option that delivered a good outcome was going back to Suigetsu's. Karin held her breath for seconds before exhaling, catching everyone’s attention. She slid the cup from her premises, standing and readjusting her jacket.

“Suigetsu, take me back to your place.”

“Are you serious?” Thier voice linked together in unison as Naruto’s face was filled with confusion along with Sakura’s, but Suigetsu held a grin before nodding his head in understanding.

Suigetsu wouldn’t undermine the red head woman with her indescribable expressions, but he slid the apron from his body. He strolled towards the back room to the clocking station, almost happily whistling a tune in hopes that’ll be receiving some slumber since he wouldn’t have to cover his ears to tune out the sound of artificial moans. Once he walked towards the front with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, he seen Karin holding a nasty smug expression before scrunching her face into disgrace once Naruto and Sakura caught her eyes on Suigetsu.

“We should get going.”

“Sure,” Karin murmured before tossing a wave towards her relative, and the pink haired bitch she considered a friend.

**_***_ **

The presence of his apartment surprised Karin effortlessly. The sweeten aromas of candles burning, the low light shining over smooth surfaces and glistened against wooden counter doors.Karin felt herself fiddling with her fingers while standing by the door. Suigetsu removed his shoes near the front door before looking over his shoulder to see the fiddling Karin.

“Whatcha’ standing like that for? Its not like I’m living in a dirty pit. This isn’t some kind of illusion,” Suigetsu exclaimed, waving his hands to exaggerate his words before Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“A messy guy like you having a clean house like this. It seemed like a dream until I pinched my thigh,” Karin muttered the last statement, removing her shoes from her feet and the unbutton jacket.

Suigetsu's almond shaped eyes closed for a mere second before he opened them to see the massive amount of skin Karin was showcasing since she removed her jacket. The long sleeve shirt halted just under the curve of her breast, exposing her toned abdomen and smooth skin that glowed. Her shorts barely reached mid thigh as Karin watch the eyes tracing over her outer attire.

“Well, continuing to stare at me like I’m practically naked in front of you isn’t all that reassuring. I came here for one thing and that’s it.”

“And that was?”

“To have a place to stay since Sasuke’s been trying to contact me all night,” Karin answered before rolling her eyes at the repetition of her words,”That’s besides the point. I’m here at your place, so don’t blow it.”

“You’ll be blowing me instead,” Suigetsu muttered before coughing once Karin turned her threatened stare towards him.

Suigetsu walked over towards the sofa, sitting down with his legs crossed before pressing a button on a remote to play background music. Karin leaned against the wall of his dining room, watching the male reply to messages that he must’ve been receiving. Suigetsu removed his gaze from his messages to look at Karin.

“Alright. this is the biggest elephant so far,” Suigetsu urges before removing himself from the sofa,” I don’t understand your hatred for me.”

“Oh really, you don’t understand my hatred for you. Let’s start off by addressing that you express your own hatred towards Sasuke. Two, you’re  a fucking weirdo, for god sakes. Three, you have sex with women all the time. Its not like I don’t hear you having sex with women all night, but you do hear me complaining about the moans that travel through my floor during the wee hours of the morning. I’d rather hear the green beast Sakurs calls a friend run around talk about youth before I listen to you fuck another woman for another night,” Karin explained while Suigetsu's brows lifted with confusion.

“First off, that was one time this week. Let’s not talk about the four times Sasuke has to been to your apartment so he could have sex with you. I’m not about to stand here and allow you to show your “hatred” because of my sexual life. I deal with a lot more from you than vice versa.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Karin argued before pointing her finger towards him,”Sasuke and I-“

“I don’t want to hear about Sasuke and I. That’s complete bullshit. Sasuke has sex with you because he knows how easy you are to him. He’s says one word to you and poof, your fucking clothes have disappeared,” Suigetsu sarcastically added before hearing the smacking of Karin’s teeth and her arms folded over her chest.

“You’re jealous.”

“About what? Not having sex with you. Fuck, I’d rather have sex with fucking Sakura before I dare lay a hand on you. Its not like we even talk to each other. You hates my guts for unknowingly reasons,” Suigetsu indicated with wide eyes as Karin squinted hers.

“You’re jealous that Sasuke’s having sex with me, and you’re not. That’s why you always show off those marks on your shoulders from your previous intercourses. You’re trying to show out,” Karin concluded before scoffing lightly,”Men are so fucking egotistical.”

“I’m egotistical?” Suigetsu widen his eyes before nodding his head with pent up anger,” I’m egotistical while your so called boyfriend still calls you for some ass while he’s trying to talk to Naruto. it’s not like he wanted you in the first place. Your beloved prince is the egotistical one, so if you want to show to real hatred towards someone. It should be Sasuke for using you for some kind sex vessel. My case is closed for the night, and you can head home.”

“but suigetsu-“

“No buts, Karin,” Suigetsu dusted his hands clean before holding them up in defense,” I’ve rested my case with you, and I’m very serious. You can continue having your way with him, but I’m not going to sit here and listen to you talk about him like He means something to you. You mean absolutely nothing to him , but some ass he can call when he needs some release.”

Suigetsu paced over towards the door and opening the exit for her. Karin’s eyes widen with her hands now falling towards her side. Her thought process was jumbled up with ideas of Suigetsu actually caring about her well being. The  idea of him actually showing emotion towards her made her heart thump considerably hard in her chest.

“You care?”

“Bitch, yes I do,” Suigetsu rolled his eyes before pointing towards the door,” now, Here’s the door. it’s waiting for you.”

“But why didn’t you tell me instead saying you hate me?”

“No, I actually hate you,” Suigetsu added with a gracious smile,” but seeing you being tossed around like a piece of meat in front of Sasuke isn’t something that sits easy with me. Now, please leave.”

“Talking about your feelings makes you uncomfortable?” Karin questioned, raising his brows before chuckling lightly.

“Who said that I was uncomfortable about talking about my feelings? I surely wasn’t, but since you want to stay,” Suigetsu stated before closing the door. “Inmight as well not try to send you back to apartment since Sasuke is still looking for you.”

“Can I at least get some kind of dinner? I haven’t ate in hours.”

“Now who said I was supposed to be feeding you? You only came here to escape sex. No one said I had to feed you,” Suigetsu joked lightly before receiving a punch towards his bicep,” Alright, I’ll try to make something.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of this two part series. Part one is like hey, let’s get to know how Karin and Suigetsu act towards each other. Part two is going to be a little different, but we love change. Don’t we? But smooches kids.


End file.
